


Switch

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bottom Mark Tuan, Enemies to Lovers, Jaebum/Jinyoung mentioned, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Minor Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Namjin mentioned, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega BamBam, Omega Park Jinyoung, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rutting, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Jackson Wang, Top Mark Tuan, dom! Mark Tuan, sub! Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Mark and Jackson are both Alphas, which means they will never be together, but why would they even want to.They have been rivals for so many years and nothing will change that.(ABOUniverse!AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so actually I don’t like ABO’s that much, but I’ve read a few that were great, so I thought why not try myself. I don’t really get the whole concept, so maybe there will be mistakes. Let’s just say this is my own interpretation of that kind of Universe. Anyway, enjoy!

Mark hated Jackson’s scent. That strange mix of chocolate and cheese just made Mark feel nauseated.

The older didn’t even get why he is so aware of everything Jackson did or just involved him. Maybe it’s the fact that they’re rivals for many many years, always competing who was better. for them.

Of course, Mark was better!

The reason for their feud was that they had to work at the same company and Jaebum their boss, really liked to make them compete for everything.

It’s strange that they played along, even though they were both alphas, but there was just that fact that no one disagreed with Jaebum unless you didn’t want to live any longer.

And their workplace was perfect, besides a few alphas the employees were mostly Betas, there was only one Omega, Jinyoung, but he was off limits. Jaebum hadn’t really claimed him yet, but it’s obvious to everyone, that soon or later they would mate.

So there was literally no Omega scents that could distract them at work.

Again Mark was sitting on some work, to show that he was better than the younger Alpha.

He had overworked himself the past days and really needed some time off but before the meeting later that day he had to give his best.

While working he had also watched Jackson, who seemed to be really nervous and clumsy that day, which was not really like him. Maybe he really took this too serious and needed the extra money, that the winner would earn.

But who would win this time would just luck. Jaebum just had to decide which marketing strategy was better for the company, and both Jackson and Mark were the best in this field.

When the meeting finally came, Mark offered a perfect presentation, earning the approval of the most people.

Then it’s Jackson’s turn and the older boy even had pity for the poor presentation the younger had to offer. The Alpha seemed to have a rough day. Maybe he would get ill.

But the problem was that Jackson’s idea was way better. Just his presentation was not.

Jeabum seemed to agree with this thought because he chose neither of them.

“Boys, I’ll give you time until tomorrow morning, to combine the ideas. If I like what you make of it, you’ll have to split the price, but if I don’t neither of you’ll get it. Are we clear?”

They nodded, before returning to their workplaces, knowing that they’ll stay until it was late at night.

Everyone, even their boss had left, when Jackson and Mark finally agreed on strategies.

“I’ll quickly print the folder’s,” Jackson said before heading for the print room.

Mark had noticed that something was off with the other boy the whole day, but the later it got the stranger was Jackson’s behavior.

He seemed to be in pain and his scent had become stronger with every minute, making it hard for Mark to concentrate.

Mark was even a little worried about him, but he never would admit that out loud.

When the younger wasn’t returning after some time Mark decided to check on him.

“What is taking so long?” Mark asked while entering the print room.

Jackson was kneeling in front of the open printer cursing under his breath while he tried to fix it.

“It’s not working again!” Jackson answered, not looking up at the other.

Mark was about to join the younger when Jackson shouted with anger, jumping up and trying to catch the door. But he was too late and the door closed.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked confused by the shorter boy’s action.

“The door can only be opened from the outside!” Jackson answered frustrated, hitting the door with his fist.

“Everyone left, no one can hear you,” Mark said, cursing himself from not knowing about it.

“We will be trapped here until the janitor comes tomorrow in the morning.” he sighed.

Jackson quickly turned around looking at Mark in horror.

“Come on it’s not that! I won’t kill you, don’t worry.” Mark joked, but the younger didn’t look relieved in any way

Jackson couldn’t believe the situation he was in. Being trapped with your arch enemy in a small room was bad enough, but it was even worse when you were in rut.

Which meant even Mark’s scent was appealing!

It was really hard for Jackson to contain himself. The room was so hot and he was turned on by every little thing.

Like the low growl, by Mark, when he was unable to repair the printer.

“Mark is an alpha!” Jackson reminded himself. It meant even in this situation he was a no go.

It would have been best not to think about it because that definitely wasn’t making his problem, >down there

Being an alpha, during a rut without a mate was the worst thing ever.

Normally Jackson would stay at home and suffer through those few days alone, but the deal was too important to stay at home and it’s only his second day, so it shouldn’t be that bad.

But Jackson didn’t plan on being trapped in a small room with Mark, who was just smelling so fucking good.

Jackson could feel his erection grow and stepped behind one of the tables, hoping that the other Alpha won’t notice anything.

It was a miracle that no one had already noticed anything through the whole day, Jackson’s scent had to be extreme by now.

“Are you not feeling well?” Jackson shrieked at Marks words and finally noticed that the older boy was staring at him, who knew since when.

Mark seemed to give up on fixing the printer when he approached the shorter, genuinely looking concerned.

Jackson backed off when the other alpha came closer, but soon he hit the bookshelf which meant he had nowhere to hide.

“I’m okay,” He breathed and was sure that Mark had to hear the arousal in his voice, but the older seemed to be unknowing.

Mark reached out and placed his hand on the younger’s forehead.

“You’re burning!” He said in shock.

“It’s just a small fever,” Jackson tried to explain, but the other boy ignored him, coming even closer, checking the temperature again and placing his hand on Jackson’s neck.

“You’re so hot, that can’t be an ordinary fever. You’re seriously sick!”

Jackson tried to suppress a moan, only feeling Marks cold hand against his hot skin. This was not supposed to feel this good. Mark was an alpha, his rival!!

But Mark thought Jackson was groaning in pain, which he was in a way because his pants felt way too tight. Was Mark blind or something?

“We have to cool you off,” Mark decided, reaching for the buttons on Jackson’s shirt unbuttoning the first, before Jackson pushed him off, growling dangerously.

“Don’t touch me!” Jackson said his voice low.

“Or I can’t control myself anymore,” he added in his mind.

“Calm down. I didn’t want to do anything, just help you.” Mark answered, still dumbfounded by the whole situation.

Before the older was able to try anything else to “help” him, Jackson moved to the other side of the room.

“This is my side, and that yours, don’t cross the line!” Jackson announced, sliding down the wall, to hide that obvious bulge in his pants.

“It’s not weak to accept help!” Mark said through gritted teeth, starting to get a little angry about Jackson’s stubbornness, but he still stayed at “his” side.

“But losing control would be weak.” Jackson was able to hold himself back from saying that out loud and he just stared at the ceiling, trying to control the situation.

They sat in silence for some time and Mark started to take in his surroundings. The room was really small, only one desk, a printer, a copier and a few bookshelves. And there was something else Mark finally notices, Jackson’s scent. The mix of cheese and chocolate, Mark hated it so much, he always tried to ignore it.

But now ignoring was not an option, the whole room smelled like it and surrounded Marks senses completely, making the older Alpha feeling a little dizzy. And for some weird reason, he didn’t mind it that much.

There was one thing Mark couldn’t quite wrap his head around, why was he even perceiving the other scent so extreme? And then it hit him, he looked at the younger with a shocked but also astonished expression. It kinda made sense now, Jackson’s odd behavior, the scent and the warmth.

“You…” He wasn’t able to complete his sentence and finally, Jackson returned his look, with the silent hope that mark hadn’t caught on.

“Why didn’t you stay at home?”

The younger sighted in frustration burying his head in his hands, so Mark did finally notice.

“The presentation today was too important…”

“But you could have lost control!” Mark pointed out.

“I know. But I didn’t. It’s only my second day and I didn’t plan on staying so long.” Jackson sighted.

“Do you have a mate?” 

Jackson was surprised at the elder’s question but shakes his head.

“Then I can help you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing abo smut and omg I’m so bad at it. I’m so sorry, I already cringe all the time while writing, but this really is another level. Anyway, maybe you think different. Enjoy!

“Then I can help you.”

Ths second Mark said those words, he started to panic. Did he just really offer to…with Jackson…omg.

It was probably just the overwhelming scent, that made him unable to think straight (literally)

Oh, Godt! They were two alphas. That was abnormal, against nature, because they weren’t able to breed. It’s wrong, right?

But the feeling that started to build in his stomach definitely told him otherwise.

“Don’t say that!”

Jackson sounded like he was desperately trying to ignore, Mark’s offer and the way the mere thought of it made him feel.

It was one thing to top an omega, but an alpha!

Mark knew he could back out, say it was only a joke, but he didn’t. Slowly he took a few steps towards Jackson.

“I’ll help you, Jackson!”

He had never been more sure about something than this and he was already so turned on by Jacksons scent.

And the most strange thing was that Mark wanted nothing more than being fucked by Jackson.

“Is this a joke?” Jackson asked still unsure of the whole situation, while his mind screamed “NO”, his whole body said something different.

Mark had almost reached the shorter man. He took the other Alphas hand guiding it against the bulge in his pants.

“I want you, Jackson!” Mark moaned when the other pressed down on him.

This was the last straw. Jackson threw any concerns overboard. Of course, he would hate himself afterwards, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

Quickly changing positions Jackson pushed Mark against the wall, looking at him with hungry eyes.

“Is the thought of me fucking you, really such a turn on?” Jackson smirked, while he palmed the other throw the fabric, in a painfully slow pace, earning a deep moan.

There was no going back now!

Jackson closed the gap between their lips, eagerly kissing Mark, who melted under the kiss.

The shorter man bit down on Marks’ bottom lip, making him open his mouth, so the other could enter, exploring the others alphas mouth.

But soon Jackson already moved on tracing kisses down Mark’s neck, sucking here and there, quickly finding Mark’s sweet spot. The older alpha tried to hold back the filthy sounds he was making when Jackson started sucking a mark.

But Mark didn’t want to wait. He fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt trying to get it off.

“Let me help you!” Were Jackson’s words when he tore it apart, making the other man whine in annoyance.

“Did you really have to destroy it!” Mark choked out when Jackson was already placing kisses on his chest, sucking on the alphas sensitive nipples. Jackson couldn’t hold the smirk back when the other begged for more.

Mark was feeling wonderful and strange at the same time, he had never been together with another alpha, and definitely, he had never bottomed. But just the thought of the other alpha topping him, made his cock twitch.

Jackson loved how the other was responding to his actions, making his desire only bigger.

The younger alpha quickly dismissed his shirt too, pressing his skin against the other when he once again leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Mark groaned when the Jackson grounded against him, making their hard erections press against each other.

“Please, I want you, Jackson!”

And Jackson didn’t plan on waiting any longer, he stripped the other out of his trousers and boxers.

“You’re already so hard for me,” Jackso smirked.

Mark moaned when the other Alpha’s hand finally wrapped around his aching cock, giving a few teasing strokes.

Eagerly Mark reached for Jackson’s belt, opening it before also yanking down the others pants

“You’re so impatient.” The other alpha.chuckled.

Marks mind was flowed only with one thought, to satisfy the other alpha. Jesus! He wanted it so bad.

The older could feel how he got wet, the liquid was dripping down from his entrance. Mark was confused, what was even happening? That was impossible!

But he hadn’t much time to think about it because, Jackson turned him around, pressing his erection against the backside of the taller man.

“Looks like we won’t need lube.” Jackson joked, but the surprise was obvious in his voice.

“Just fuck me!” Was all Mark said, not wanting to think about it yet, he just wanted the alpha inside of him. Jackosn might be a tease, but he was in his rut and just desperately needed release, so why should he deny the older one’s plea.

He was stroking his cock, before he entered the alpha slowly, making the man shutter at the sudden sensation, inside of him. Oh, God. This was so hot!

“Please move!” Mark begged.

Jackson didn’t wait for any more request, picking up a quick pace, pounding into the taller.

It felt wonderful how deep Jackson reached inside of the other alpha, hitting the right spot over and over again, making a moaning mess out of the alpha.

“You like that, hyung?” Jackson whispered, lips nibbling at the others earlobe, picking up the pace, going faster, enjoying the feeling of the other clenching around him.

“Fuck!” Mark wasn’t able to form any straight sentence anymore though.

The younger alpha reached around him, to stroke the others mans hard cock.

The older alpha knew that he wasn’t able to hold back for any longer.

“I’m gonna come…” He whispered, his voice jumping in a high pitch. This only made Jackson go faster, with quick sloppy thrusts, sending the other over the edge. Mark was cumming all over Jackson’s hand, moaning the alphas name.

The younger alpha steadied the other with his arm, burying his head in the others nape, placing little kisses there.

It didn’t take long until Jackson came too, his trusts speeding up for a brief moment, until he came inside the other, with a deep growl of Marks name.

The moment was followed by silence, only their heavy breathing could be heard.

Comming down from his height Jackson pulled out of the other, moving away supporting himself with a desk, standing up straight.

Looking around the room he spotted tissues and got him and Mark some to clean up.

No one of them looked at the other, realizing what exactly just happened.

“Here!” Jackson handed the other his boxers and pants, looking anywhere but the alpha’s eyes. The other only hummed, before putting them on searching for his shirt, only to find it on the floor, with literally all the buttons ripped off.

“Seriously!” He groaned in annoyance and Jackson couldn’t hold back his giggle when he saw the ruined clothing article.

“That’s not funny! I allow you to fuck me and you destroy my stuff!”

“You mean more like you begged me to fuck you,” Jackson smirked.

Mark looked up a little shocked at the words, and there was the Jackson he knew, the cocky asshole.

“This was just helping a friend, a one-time thing. Next time stay at home.”

“You mean helping an enemy, but you know what, why staying home when I have you…”

Mark was about to explode, having laid off his submissive behaviour from before, already, but suddenly they heard someone shout.

“Hey, is there someone?”

“Shit.” The alphas cursed at the same time. Jackson hurried to put on his clothes, while Mark desperately tried to figure out how to fix his shirt.<

“Thank goodness I didn’t knot you. This would have been very embarrassing.” Jackson said.

The older alpha looked for the buttons and putting them in his pocket, taking a folder to hide his ruined clothes.

“Yes, we’re locked here!” He shouted, earning a glare from Jackson who still was fixing his pants and hair.

“Wait! The tissues!” The younger alpha remembers, quickly dumping them in a dustbin, before putting it behind the desk.

Only a few second later, someone opened the door.

“Oh, Mr. Wang and Mr. Tuan. You are lucky that I worked later today.” The janitor said, letting them out.

“Yeah, we were!” Jackson said nicely, smiling at the beta, hoping that they didn’t look suspicious. But the beta didn’t seem to notice anything.

“Good night!” Mark said before hurrying off, leaving Jackson and the confused beta.

Quickly stopping by at his desk, Mark got his jacket to cover his ripped shirt and his stuff, then he left the company building.

The fresh air hit him right in the face and finally, everything proceeded in his mind.

He and Jackson, his rival an alpha fucked. But there was one thing Mark couldn’t explain. Why had he acted and reacted like an omega?

Shaking his head Mark went home, deciding to never think about it again! This just never had happened!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk but I’m always ending by hinting smut XD. So I guess you all know what the next chapter will be about!! Anyway, enjoy this!

Jackson had stayed a little longer. With the help of the janitor, he was able to print the folders for their presentation. After that, he left too.  
There was this thought stuck in his head the whole way back home and it finally made him turn his car around driving straight to the Kim University.  
Replying what happened with mark again, there were a few open questions. Because the other had acted strange, not like an alpha would usually behave.  
Jackson parked in front of the university building. Nearly everyone had already left, but the alpha knew his friend would be still at work.  
He had been here so many times, which made it easy for him to find Kim Namjoon's office, which was empty. There was still another place where Namjoon often stayed until it was late.  
Jackson quickly found the lecture hall.  
"When will you learn not to overwork yourself," Jackson said when he entered the room, seeing Namjoon still sitting over some examples.  
"Hello to you too, Jackson!" Namjoon greeted with a smile, glad that his friend was here, so he could take a break from correcting.  
"And you're the one to speak. Tell me did the medication even help?" Namjoon asked, looking a little worried because actually, he didn't expect to see Jackson for the next four to seven days.  
"Not really!" the older answered, taking a seat in the first row.  
"What do you mean? Don't tell me you found an Omega!?" Namjoon was startled at his friend's behavior. The other should still be in his rut, even the pills he had gotten him, weren't enough to completely suppress an alpha's rut.  
"Not an omega!" There was this mischievous smirk on the alpha's face, that always meant he had done something wrong but wasn't aware of it.  
"What did you do!?" Namjoon got worried.  
"You remember Mark Tuan, I told you about him, right?"  
"That alpha, you are always whining about, because he is better than you." Jackson pouted at the youngers word.  
"Is that a way to treat your, hyung. I'm better than him!"  
"Whatever." Namjoon sighed. "What's about him!"  
After saying that sentence, the younger alpha's mind had already put one and one together, and he cursed his brilliant mind.  
"Wait...shit...don't tell me you two...!?"  
"We fucked!"  
Namjoon winced at Jackson blunt answer and all the images that flooded his mind.  
"That's more than I wanted to know!"  
Jackson chuckled at his best friends state.   
"But didn't you say he is an alpha, like you?" Namjoon asked, still confused about the whole thing.  
"That's why I'm here! You studied Biology too, right?"  
Namjoon nodded having a slight clue where this conversation was going.  
"Okay, tell me what happened, but try to leave out all the detailed explicit stuff, that I would never be able to erase from my mind!"  
And so Jackson told Namjoon, about how the whole day went until the incident in the copy room, he was only interrupted by the other alpha, when his description got too detailed.  
"So what do you say? I have this theory. Could it be that is an omega but has something to get his scent to a minimum and maybe he also has something for his heat, or he would constantly be away...No that sounds unrealistic...i just don't know...!?" Jackson ended his story, looking at his friend expectantly.  
"Mhm...I don't think he is an omega!" Namjoon agreed.  
"What is it then?"  
"Follow me!" Namjoon left al his stuff behind, before taking the lead, going to his office. He searched through the bookshelf, taking out a heavy book, placing it on his desk.  
Namjoon quickly skipped through the pages, while Jackson watched.  
"Thought so." The younger mumbled, before turning to Jackson, who was fidgeting with his shirt, anticipating an answer.  
"So you said he could produce slick and he was submissive right?" Namjoon asked again, just to be sure. The other alpha nodded.  
"When two alpha's or two omega's, get imitate, there is the possibility that they have a switch personality."  
Jacksons confused face told the other that this answer didn't help at all.  
"Okay. So you're both alpha's, still one is top and the other bottom, right?" Jackson nodded, getting it so far.  
"Some alpha's like to switch between being top or bottom! And when they have an alpha as their mate or just get intimate with one they can switch from alpha to omega like behavior, making them submissive and their body is also able to produce slick."   
"Oh..." was all Jackson was able to say, he actually heard about that for the first time. "So Mark is a switch?"  
"Yeah, that's the best answer I can give you. But according to this book, most alpha’s that mate are both switches."  
Jackson looked at his friend with a horrified expression.  
"No way!" The older nearly shouted. "I'm not submissive!"  
"Whatever you say, I mean you don't sound like you want him as a mate anyway. You said it's only a one-time thing." Namjoon just shrugged, putting the book away.  
"Yeah right!" Jackson agreed, but his thoughts were still on all the new facts. Quickly the alpha shook his head, dismissing any thoughts that kept coming.  
"You don't sound so sure of that?"  
"I...I mean I don't love him or anything!" Jackson stuttered, blushing slightly.  
"What? But you liked fucking him or what?"  
"Mhm..." the older alpha couldn't form an answer.  
"Oh, Jackson. I didn't know you were so desperate!" Namjoon laughed, earning a death glare from Jackson.  
"Shut up! It's not like it will happen again anytime soon!"  
Namjoon only shrugged, because who knew. But Jackson tried to ignore that, keeping his mind away from the thought, that was a little bit to appetizing.  
"You want to go for a drink? It was a long day for both of us!" Jackson suggested, hoping to get distracted.  
"Why not!" Namjoon agreed and he quickly got his stuff before they left to go to the next bar.

"Don't look at me like that!" Mark sighed, facing his shocked friend, Bambam, who just had to listen to what happened today.  
"That's why I didn't want to tell anyone. I should have just forgotten about it!" The alpha was totally done.  
"Mhmm...so if you would have waited a little longer, nothing would have happened?" Bambam asked, recalling what his friend just told him.  
"Yeah, a janitor came later and had nearly caught us."  
Mark got another beer bottle, getting the omega one too.  
"I just...don't you think it's a little embarrassing. I don't know how to face him again!" Mark sighed.  
"What your pride is hurt because you got topped?" Bambam chuckled, opening the can, taking a sip.  
"You're an omega, you don't get it!" Mark pouted.  
"Than just get back to him!"  
"What do you mean.!"  
"He was on top now, so show him how it is to be a bottom!" Bambam smirked, a little proud of his plan.  
"So I should…what? Seduce him and then...?" Mark wasn't really intrigued by the idea.  
"Make him beg for it? He didn't sound like he wanted it to be a one-time thing!"  
Still, Mark didn't know if he should actually consider it. But the thought of having Jackson completely in his hand, making the other alpha beg, wasn't that bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay idk what this is but enjoy it! Actually, I’m not a fan of dom-sub FF, but it just kind happened. I guess maybe it also didn't. XD  
> Also sorry that it took me so long to update, but therefore it’s a lot longer than my chapters normally. I could have put the smut in the next part, but I’m not a monster, that makes you wait even longer. XD

Was this really a good idea? Bambam could be too persuasive sometimes. It’s not like Mark will really do it, right?

Still, the thought of having Jackson in his hands was not helping at all.

With messy thoughts, Mark entered the building, going straight to his desk. Jackson is already here, sitting at a work desk, with his head rested on his palms.

Mark decided to approach the younger, at first, of course, to talk about their work.

“Morning!” He greeted the other alpha, who just groaned in response, looking up.

“I’m sorry that I left so early yesterday. I wasn’t in my right mind.”

“It’s alright. I took care of the rest.” Jackson answered and Mark could have sworn the other was blushing.

“So ready for our presentation?”

“If you are!”

The presentation went by smoothly and Jaebum seemed to be satisfied with their work.

“You two did a great job.” He praised afterwards.

“Did you finally fuck it out?”

Jackson nearly choked on his spit, looking at his boss in terror.

“Calm down Wang. I made a joke. I know you two would never do something like that.”

Mark had to contain the laughter. How wrong Jaebum was.

“However, you both will get the promotion. Congratulations. And I want you two to work together more often!”

Normally that would have bothered Mark, but today the thought of having to spend more time with the other alpha was appealing.

They both agreed, not that they had much choice and left the office.

Maybe it was the adrenaline from the presentation or the fact that they got promoted, just in the heat of the moment Mark decided to follow Bambam’s plan.

“Hey!” He called out for Jackson, who had left him behind.

“What?” The shorter asked turning around, squealing in shock when Mark pinned him against the wall. The older alpha placed one hand on each side of Jackson’s face, before coming even closer to his face, making the younger shutter. Mark inhaled the other’s scent, leaning closer to Jackson’s ear.

“You did so well, baby boy.” The younger alpha’s eyes widened at the praise, because what the fuck was Mark doing.

The older alpha gently bit down on the shorter man’s ear, making him whine.

“I think I should reward you!” He smirked, before taking a step back. The alpha looked at Jackson, with an innocent smile as if nothing had happened.

“Come on we have to get back to work now.” He said before, leaving a confused and horny Jackson.

And he continued with that.

The whole day, during work, he would either press against the other alpha, whisper seductive things in his ear, or just rest his hands on Jackson’s thighs, moving higher each time.

The day was frustrating for Jackson, he was half hard the whole time, feeling how he got submissive under Mark’s hands. He just wanted to be fucked by the older alpha. This was definitely not planned!

It was getting late and Jackson just wanted to go home, take care of his problem down there and finally sleep.

But it looked like Mark had other ideas.

“Where are you going?” The older alpha asked.

“Home…!?”

“We still have work left.”

“It’s late, we can finish tomorrow!” Jackson answered, tired of the whole day.

“Mhm…so you want to go home?”

Jackson should have noticed that the question wasn’t innocent, just by mark’s mischievous smile.

“Yes.”

With the younger’s answer, Mark stood up grabbing his coat, giving a few files to Jackson.

“Then let’s continue at your apartment!” Was all he said, before taking the lead, not waiting for a reply.

Jackson could just follow, gulping at the thought of even more teasing.

The whole drive Mark’s left hand had rested on Jackson’s upper thigh, drawing random patterns on the fabric. The younger alpha had a hard time watching the road and he was glad when they finally arrived.

Jackson nearly jumped out of the car, quickly getting the files, showing Mark to his apartment.

If the younger man had thought they would get straight to IT, he was terribly wrong. Mark went directly to the kitchen table, motioning for the other alpha to sit down too.

Jackson obeyed, placing the files on the table, before taking a seat next to Mark. And really they got back to work.

Jackson was confused. Was this why Mark was here? Did he just misinterpret the whole situation? Or was Mark playing hard to get?

Whatever it was the older did leave him alone, and they worked quietly next to each other.

“That’s it for today.” Mark suddenly said. He had moved closer to Jackson, whispering into the other’s ear, making the alpha shiver.

“How about I reward you now, baby?”

Jackson wasn’t able to form a sentence, he could only stare at his files. The older alpha placed small kisses on his neck, while his hand drew random patterns on Jackson’s inner thigh.

“Unless you don’t want to.” Mark stopped and the younger immediately missed the contact, but he wasn’t able to answer, he was still frozen and could only look at the alpha with big eyes.

“I guess that’s a NO,” Mark said with a sad look in his eyes, standing up to leave.

“Wait!” Jackson quickly reached forward, taking a hold of the older man’s writs, scared he would go.

Mark turned around, facing the younger, with a smirk on his face.

“Then tell me what do you want me to do, baby?”

Jackson gulped, feeling small under the other’s hungry gaze, and again it was hard for him to form words.

“I want…it…” It was barely a whisper, but the older heard him.

Mark loved how shy and submissive the other alpha had gotten, but the answer wasn’t enough, he wanted Jackson to beg,

“You have to be more specific, baby boy.”

Mark stepped forward, tracing Jackson’s lips with his thumb, encouraging him with a smile.

“I want you.”

“And what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to fuck me, hyung.” Jackson blushed immediately after saying it, looking anywhere, but Mark, who got turned on by the simple sentence.

Taking Jackson’s chin between his fingers, he forced the younger to look at him.

“I can’t say no to that, baby.“

Mark placed a kiss on the younger’s lips, before taking his hand.

“Bedroom?”

Jackson only nodded, not breaking eye contact, looking at the taller with want. The younger alpha went ahead, leading them to the bedroom.

The taller followed quickly, immediately pinning Jackson against the bedroom wall, finally locking their lips for a long passionate kiss.

Mark ground his hips against Jacksons, earning a deep groan when their erections pressed against each other.

“You’re already so hard for me, baby!” Mark praised, with a satisfied, smirk on his lips.

The older was about to unbutton Jackson’s shirt when he remembered what the other did to him. He quickly decided differently, ripping it open, smiling at Jackson’s shocked look.

Mark helped the other out of the shirt, before throwing it aside, tracing the younger’s perfect body with his fingertips, loving how Jackson shivered at the contact, of Mark’s cold fingers against his hot body.

“Please…!” Jackson moaned when the taller started placing wet kisses all over his upper body, sucking a mark here and there, memorized by how beautiful they looked on the alpha’s skin.

“What?”

“I want you, Hyung.” The younger looked at him pleadingly.

“You’re so eager. We just started, baby. I want to enjoy this.”

While speaking Mark leaned down circling one of Jackson’s nipples with his mouth, before gently sucking on the sensitive bud. The older alpha loved the desperate sound the younger made, tilting his head back in pure bliss, biting his lips to stifle the moans, his hands buried in Mark’s hair. The older would never get enough of it.

Mark felt how Jackson reached for his shirt, trying to open the buttons. The older got the hint quickly getting rid of his shirt too, pressing there shirtless and sweaty bodies against each other, leaning in for another hungry kiss.

Deciding to take the whole thing to another step, Mark guided Jackson to the king-sized-bed shoving the other on it. Towering over the shorter, Mark took his sweet time, to trace his hands down Jackson’s body, until he reached his trousers. He suddenly stopped, making Jackson groan desperately.

Mark looked up at the other alpha, on one side to tease him even further on the other side to get full consent.

Jackson nodded, but again it wasn’t enough for the older, he only pulled his fingers under the hem of the pants, before letting them snap back.

“Use your words!”

“Please, Mark. I need you.”

That was enough for the alpha, to open the fly yanking down the trousers alongside the boxers, with the help of Jackson.

Mark licked his lips, looking at the younger’s fully erected cock, who just wanted to be touched.

The older alpha moved his hand, tracing his fingers over Jackson’s whole length until he reached the tip. He took the whole erection in his hands, stroking over the tip collecting the precum, using it as lube.

Jackson moaned, clenching his hands when the older started to stroke him slowly. He could feel how he got wetter by each minute and slick started to drip down, making his sheets soak.

Mark could smell how well the other reacted to his touch, and he would never get enough of it!

“Hyung! Please!”

Mark responded to the plea, taking a step back before, stripping out of his pants and the boxers.

“Move!” He commanded. Jackson quickly followed, getting on the bed.

The older alpha took his sweet time, taking in the sight in front of him, before he got on the bed too, towering over the younger.

He leaned down kissing Jackson, who whined when their cocks pressed against each other, creating a delightful sensation.

“You really want me so bad, baby.”

“Yes.”

Mark smiled into the kisses he placed on Jackson’s neck, while his hand moved down, spreading the younger’s legs further to get better access.

The older alpha was coming closer to the scent glad, with his tongue. There was that want inside of Mark, to bite Jackson, make the younger his mate. But that was wrong and he hadn’t the other’s consent anyway.

It was so tempting. The sight of Jackson’s head title back, Mark had full access.

The younger didn’t even notice what was going on inside the other’s mind because he was too focused on Mark’s hands, which found their way down.

The older alpha reached Jackson’s hole with his fingers. 

He circled the rim, before trusting in two fingers at once. Mark noticed that he wouldn’t even need to prepare the younger alpha. It was like being with an omega, but Mark didn’t think about that.

“I need you inside of me!”

The older man’s smirk grew and he kneeled down between Jackson’s legs spreading them further while stroking his cock a few times.

He lined up, before thrusting into the other painfully slow. Jackson didn’t want Mark to be gentle, he wanted to be fucked into the mattress until he was screaming the other alpha’s name.

“Faster, please!”

This time Mark didn’t tease the other any further, he did as requested, pulling out of Jackson, before quickly thrusting back, filling the other up.

Mark picked up a quick pace, slamming into Jackson mercilessly.

Jackson was a moaning mess, when Mark pulled one of his legs, over his shoulder, hitting the perfect spot with each thrust.

With one hand Mark reached down stroking Jackson’s sensitive cock, loving how the younger moaned his name.

It didn’t take long for Jackson to come all over Mark’s hand and his chest while screaming the older alpha’s name.

But Mark didn’t slow down, he only led down to Jackson kissing him, before moving on to his neck.

Again he just wanted to bite the younger, who was oversensitive.

Mark kept on thrusting into him and slowly stroking his cock, which was still hard after coming the first time.

The older alpha could also feel his own orgasm building up and his knot was forming.

Mark would never have thought about neither knotting nor mating with Jackson, but the whole situation was making his mind unable to think straight.

It took the older alpha only a few sloppy thrusts before he came inside the younger, knotting him at the same time, sending Jackson over the edge too for the second time.

Still, shuddering from the orgasm, Mark leaned down licking over Jackson’s scent glad, before gently biting down, but hard enough so he was drawing blood.

Jackson didn’t complain, he was to worked out from coming two times, to even get what Mark just did.

“Did you really have to knot me?” Jackson asked when Mark moved down from him, cuddling next to the other.

“Sorry.” Jackson moaned due to the movement, burying his head into the older’s neck, totally exhausted from current events.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go after this. And I'm sorry but I have the feeling my writings don't go without angst! ^-^ Still, hope you all like it! Also, thanks to everyone who comments, gives kudos. I'm so grateful for that <3

The first thing Jackson saw when he woke up the next morning was Mark, cuddled against him, still asleep with a smile on his face. What happened yesterday came flashing back and Jackson buried his face in his pillow, not wanting to face the consequences.  
They really did it again. And the worst it meant Jackson was able to switch too. And the alpha wasn’t sure if that was good or not.  
After debating in his head what to do, the younger alpha got up, quietly going to the bathroom, feeling that he was still sore from yesterday’s activities.  
He quickly jumped into the shower, getting rid of all the dry cum. They had been so tired yesterday, that they hadn't even cleaned up. Probably because Mark had to knot him. Best and worst twenty minutes Jackson had ever had.  
After Jackson had showered he looked into the mirror observing his neck looking for any marks the other could have left. And really there were a few purple bruises and even a small wound. And...and that near...  
Jackson was freaking out. Mark didn't? The other alpha marked him. Thinking back to yesterday, he could remember it. But in the heat of the moment, Jackson hadn't complained or even cared.  
Why did Mark do it anyway? It's not like they had feelings for each other. THAT'S NOT IT!  
Quickly Jackson put on sweatpants and a hoodie, not caring about his appearance. He couldn't stay here. Jackson couldn’t stay in the same room as Mark.  
When he left the apartment, only his car keys in one hand, he made the mistake to look back, seeing Mark still asleep, looking so peaceful and happy. That one sight tore his heart apart, still, he left.  
It's not right. Abnormal. No matter if they switched or not.  
Jackson always had that one person he always could come to if he had a problem. His best friend Namjoon. Still, normally they didn’t show up at each other's home so early in the morning.  
"Can you put on a shirt?"  
"Sure." Namjoon was still half asleep and he quickly got himself a shirt.  
When he came back Jackson was pacing in the room still full of mixed feelings after the whole thing.  
"Okay, what's your excuse for annoying me so early."  
Namjoon wanted to be angry at Jackson, for being woken up that early, but when he saw the others worried gaze and the state the alpha was in, he immediately got worried as well.  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, it's just..." Jackson was a mess not able to tell his friend about it.  
"Me and Mark..."  
Namjoon tried to encourage Jackson to go on.  
"You what?"  
"I can switch too and I slept with Mark, again," Jackson said the whole thing in one quick sentence, but the other alpha understood him anyway.  
"Is that, that bad?"  
"I...he..." Jackson quickly pulled his hoodie down, showing Namjoon the mark, at his scent gland.  
The other eyes widened.  
"Wow...you two...are mates now?"  
“NO. I don’t know...”  
“Okay, calm down, Jackson.” Namjoon offered the alpha a seat and they sat in silence, helping Jackson to calm down.  
"Now tell me what happened."  
"To be honest I have no clue. It was a heat of the moment thing." Jackson yelled frustrated burying his face in his hands.  
"Calm down. And please be quiet!"  
"Do you have someone over?"  
Namjoon blushed immediately.  
"It's just Jin, we met and..."  
Under any other circumstance Jackson would have started to tease the other about it but now there was no time for that. Of course, he was happy when Namjoon found his mate. And there was the word again. Mate. Was Mark his mate? Jackson didn't mark the other alpha so they weren't right? It wasn’t too late.  
"...however, just tell me exactly what happened!?"  
"Okay..."  
"And leave out the dirty details, it's too early for that." Namjoon cut him off, letting Jackson tell him everything that happened yesterday.  
"So you just left him at your apartment?"  
Jackson knew that that was an asshole move, but he didn't see another chance.  
"You know..." Namjoon stood up, thinking about everything carefully.  
"Do you remember when Mark joined the company?"  
The younger was careful with his question, not knowing how the other would react, but Jackson didn't answer. Namjoon decided to push him a little more.  
"You were so excited to work with such a talented hyung. You told me so much about him since day one..."  
"Stop it." Jackson's words were only a whisper, but his clenched fists were saying enough.  
"Then you started to hate him all out of the sudden. You picked fights with him. You wanted to show that you're better than him."  
"Stop it!" Jackson glared at the younger.  
"When I remember clearly Mark was together with that omega girl at that time, so I wonder..."  
"STOP IT"  
Jackson jumped up, growling dangerously at the other.  
"Shut up!" His voice wasn't that loud anymore, but Namjoon could see how much his statement had affected him.  
"Jackson. You should think about your feelings."  
"It's abnormal..."  
"It's just love."  
Jackson had always admired Namjoon for seeing things so simple.  
"I don't love him."  
"Did you love him?"  
Jackson didn't answer. He doesn't love Mark! Definitely not!  
"Go and talk to him. I'll go see if you woke Jin up. Just think about your feelings, Jackson. Don't make a mistake you will regret."  
Mark couldn't believe it when he woke up to an empty bed. Jackson was gone without a note, leaving nothing. And it was his apartment.  
He messed up. Mark messed up. He scared Jackson off. He is such a jerk, how could he mark the other alpha? Was he crazy?  
And the worst thing was that at this moment, something was really clear for Mark. It was his fault that he lost the first person, he really was in love with.  
He had never understood why Jackson had been nice at first and then started to be an asshole. So he had tried to hate the other alpha, he even had truly believed that he did.  
But he always had been a little worried about the other alpha. When they had to work long.  
And there was this feeling that Mark has had since a year ago. The time Jackson hasn't been at work because he was in his rut.  
Mark knew that he could switch for some time. He had been to multiple doctors. It's normal for some alpha's they said. He only thought he wanted Jackson to feel good because of his omega behaviour.  
But he knew that this wasn’t true. He had fallen in love with Jackson Wang and he completely ruined every chance he ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part! I’m kinda proud that I can end another series, with even six chapters. Hope you all like it and a big thank to everyone that stuck with the story and commented/bookmarked/gave kudos etc...! Love you all! <3

Mark was already gone. Jackson had no idea what to think anymore. On one side he was glad that the other had left, on the other side, he hoped that they could talk. But about what? There could be never be something between them!

Tomorrow they both would just show up to work and then they could go back to how it has been before. Maybe they could be friends or they would just stay enemies. But definitely not mates! Jackson hadn't marked the older alpha back so there weren't complete mates.

Still, even though Jackson hadn't hurried home or looked forward to a talk with the other alpha, he felt hurt that the other didn't even leave a note. Not that Jackson left one.

The young alpha really felt like this was the worst day ever. He was too late for work because his alarm didn't go off and just the thought of facing Mark, made his stomach twist.

He slowly entered the building and greeted his coworkers before going to his desk. Jackson looked around but he could nowhere make out Mark. Maybe he was late too or at a meeting. Why was he even worried about that?

"Hey, Jackson!" Jinyoung was approaching him, smiling from one ear to the other.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Jackson smiled at the omega.

"Jeabu...I mean our boss wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Thanks for telling me."

The young alpha was confused why Jaebum wanted to talk to him, he thought everything was already settled with the promotion.

Jackson knocked on the wooden door before entering his boss office.

"Wang. Come on in and have a seat."

Jackson nodded doing as he was told to, getting nervous, because he didn't know what this was all about.

"Is there a problem?" He asked anxiously.

"No. It's even a good thing." Jeabum answered, not really looking at the other alpha because he was typing something on his computer.

"Okay...?" Jackson wasn't sure what good news he could get, but maybe this day would get better.

"The job is all yours now."

"Which job?" Jackson was confused by Jeabum's statement.

"The promotion...?" Finally, his boss looked at Jackson.

"What is with Mark?"

"I thought you already know?"

"Not really." The younger hated how anxious he was to hear the answer. What was the matter with Mark? Did something happen to him?

"Mark quit."

"He quit?"

Jeabum nodded going back to his work.

"He said that he can't work here anymore, don't know what got into him, but he has his reasons, I guess."

Jackson's head was spinning and he felt like he couldn't breathe. This shouldn't affect him like this. Mark was just working somewhere else. They would probably never meet other again. That was the best in this situation, now Jackson had nothing to worry about.

"You look pale, everything alright?"

The younger alpha hadn't even been aware that he was still in his boss office, staring blankly at the wall.

"Yeah..."

Jeabum raised his eyebrows in disbelief but didn't want to push Jackson, if the younger didn’t want to talk about it it was not his business.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" He was confused by Jackson's sudden question.

"That you love Jinyoung...?"

Under any other circumstance, Jaebum wouldn't have talked about his and Jinyoungs relationship, but he could see that the younger alpha could need a piece of advice.

"I just knew that he is the person I can image to spend the rest of my life with. I would never get tired of him and I want him to be happy..."

"But what is, when you shouldn't be together with that person?"

"If two people are deeply in love there is no wrong, it's only right."

Jackson nodded, slowly proceeding the words. How could he have been so stupid?

"Thank you...I have to go now..."

The younger didn't wait for an answer when he stormed out of the room, directly to his desk, getting his car keys.

Jackson knew where Mark lived, he had been there one time. It was the day when his heart broke into a million pieces. Mark had had a welcoming party because he moved here a month ago and Jackson had been invited. It was before they became rivals. Jackson was still able to feel how it had been when Mark introduced everyone to his girlfriend at that time. A young beautiful omega girl.

One thing had gotten clear that day for Jackson. The man he had fallen in love at first sight, was unreachable. Firstly because he was in a happy relationship, secondly because they were both alphas.

Namjoon had been right, since that day he had tried to push his feelings aside by pretending to hate Mark. He had tried so hard to convince himself.

Jackson was probably breaking all the speed limits on his way to Marks home and he could curse himself afterwards because of all the bills, but he had to fix a mistake.

Parking his car outside the apartment building, the young alpha ran up the stars, being completely out of breath when he reached the door.

He violently rang the bell, waiting impatiently for Mark to open.

It took some time for the older to open the door, looking at Jackson with wide puffy eyes. Jackson's heart clenched at the sight, the other had definitely cried.

"...Hi?" His greeting sounded more like a question, and all the confidence and the speeches to win Mark were fading immediately.

"What?"

Jackson flinched ta Mark's raspy voice.

"Can we talk?"

Mark hesitated, but he knew Jackson wouldn't take a no for an answer, so he just opened the door wider, going straight to his couch where he plopped down.

Jackson followed, closing the door.

"Mark, I'm sorry..."

"Stop." The older cut him off, sitting up straight looking him straight into the eyes.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But..."

"No. I know what you want to say. And I really don't want to hear it." Mark was trying to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"It was my fault..." The older stuttered, his voice breaking.

"I really thought just sleeping with you would be enough and that I could keep my feelings out of it. I guess I failed..."

"Mark."

"No. I'm not finished." Mark took a deep breath before going on, not able to look at Jackson anymore. "I'm sorry that I marked you."

"I'm not."

The older alpha's head shot up, looking at the other.

"Don't do this." He said in a bitter tone. "If you want someone to satisfy your sexual needs, you have to look for someone else."

"Mark!"

"What?" The older stood up, his sadness replaced by anger.

"I never wanted you to feel like you're just there to satisfy my sexual needs."

"Why did you leave then?"

Jackson took a deep breath, finally able to form the words he should have said a long time ago.

"I never hated you. I just hated the thought that you would never love me. I...I thought it's wrong because we're both alpha's, no matter if we switch. Leaving was the biggest mistake I ever made. I should have stayed, showing you how much you mean to me."

Jackson hated himself for starting to cry, why was he getting so emotional?

"Because you do. You mean the world to me. I realized how awful the thought is that I would lose you, just because I didn't see you today at work. I want us to be...mates, because...I love you, Mark."

He was taken by surprise when he felt Mark's lips on his. The kiss was desperate and with so many emotions that it took Jackson some time to respond. Gently he caressed Mark's face, moving closer to deepen the kiss.

"Prove that you love me," Mark said, still insecure about the whole thing, scared the other would leave. Jackson titled the other's head, placing small kisses down Mark's throat until he reached the scent gland. He circled the skin with his tongue, before stopping to look up at Mark, making the other worry.

"Am I allowed to mark you?"

"Yes." the older quickly responded.

Jackson reached down again, biting down on the other's sensitive spot. Marks' hands found their way into Jackson's hair, moaning at the sensation.

After marking the other Jackson leaned up placing a quick kiss on Mark's lips, intervening their fingers.

They placed their forehead against each other just staring into each other's eyes, enjoying how close they were now.

"I kinda feel bad now, for not asking you before I marked you," Mark mumbled.

"It's okay. I needed that to finally accept my feelings." Jackson chuckled, giving the taller a quick peek.

"I love you, Mark."

"I know." The older smiled because they both knew.


End file.
